Data storage systems, such as tape libraries, are used to store and retrieve data storage devices from locations within the data storage system so that data may be written to or read from the data storage device. Typically, the storage systems are used to store magnetic data cartridges. However, other types of data storage devices may be stored in other embodiments of data storage systems.
Since the contents and/or arrangement of the data cartridges may change, most data storage systems include an inventory system that may be used for keeping track of the presence, locations, and identities of the various data cartridges. Access to the data cartridges within the data storage system may be locked when the data storage system is operational. However, if the data storage system is shut down intentionally or unintentionally (e.g., power failure), an operator or other user may gain access to the cartridges. Since data cartridges could have been exchanged, removed, or added while the data storage system was shut down, an inventory of the cartridges must be performed after the system has been restarted. The inventory is time consuming and may not be necessary most of the time.